Destined For Greatness
by R.G.Benitez
Summary: A young boy named Gabriel is given the responsibility of becoming the new leader of the world by the olympian god Zeus. He endures trials and hardships as he visits the other gods in order to obtain their powers to aid him on his quest. Gabriel goes from being a naive and protected young boy, to a strong and determined young man.


Quote of the day

" _The hardest part of walking down a difficult path is taking the first step"_

 **Author's Note**

 **I wrote this story in order to convey my deep fascination with Greek mythology. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free review. If I get enough requests in the review section I will definitely write a second chapter :)**

 **Destined for Greatness**

As a young boy, growing up in Greece was a happy time. Gabriel had everything and anything a child could ask for. A happy home, a loving family, and something extra special. The Greek gods were watching over him. For Gabriel was a very special boy and the gods knew this. He would be the one to bring humanity together when their time had passed as the Fates had predicted.

Despite living such a happy life, Gabriel always felt like something was missing. It was as if a fog had shrouded that particular memory and no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't remember it. All he knew for certain was that whatever this memory was, it resonated close to his heart. He knew this because every time he would try to remember he would begin to feel sad. Gabriel struggled with this internal conflict and had no idea of the trials that were to come once he grew older.

"Don't ever forget how special you are, my darling" his mother Tara would whisper into his ear as he drifted to sleep. "You may not understand it now, but one day you're going to make this world a better place" she whispered as she blew out the lantern and closed the straw door to her little prodigy's room.

As Tara sat in front of the window staring at the goat who was in the process of stealing the apples off of the neighbor's tree she remembered the night her world would be changed forever. She had fallen asleep full of sadness thinking of Gabriel's father who had died from pneumonia the previous winter. Even in the coldest of times there existed no cold breeze that could overcome his warm embrace. But she was robbed of that warmth when he passed away and she now laid still with nothing but his memory to warm her in the cold night.

As she began to drift into the world of dreams she was filled with a sense of comfort that felt familiar to her. This dream was different as she felt she was not alone. Suddenly, in the darkness that was this dream, a tall masculine figure began walking towards her. His hair was long, flowing, and as white as the winter snow. His muscles bulged and spasmed as he approached her with purpose. His glare sent tingles down her spine that felt like she was being hit by tiny thunderbolts. He finally stood in place as he began to speak the words that would change her life forever.

"Hello, my child. I am Zeus and I come to you with a message." There was a look of kindness across in his piercing blue eyes. Tara stood in shook as she listened to the king of the gods.

"Your life has been plagued with hardships and blessed with a loving child. I am here to tell you that your child will be the one to unite this world once the pantheon of gods has fallen. The fates have degreed that our time ruling this world will one day come to an end and the world will need a new leader to unite it once more. Your son will be that leader but only when the time is right."

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing and simply stared at Zeus completely flabbergasted.

"But Zeus this cannot be. Gabriel is all I have left. I can't lose him too." she said, with a look of anguish on her face. Zeus was not a merciless God as he saw the love she had in her heart for her son. Because of this he decided to make a deal with her.

" You clearly have a love for Gabriel that is more powerful then even me. Therefore, I shall make a deal with you my child. I shall shield Gabriel's mind of the memory of ever losing his father in order to spare his heart from the pain. From here until eternity you will be the only parent he will know. But on the day of Gabriel's eighteenth birthday you are to send him into the forest in search of firewood. It is there that I will approach him and take him to Mount Olympus to guide him to his destiny. This will be the final time you will see him in order for him to let go of his ties to his previous life. Enjoy this time with him, my child, as it will pass quickly. The key to the world's future lays in his hands."

With a flash of lighting and a crackle of thunder, the king of the gods disappeared into the shadows.

When Tara returned from the memory of her dream the fire had burnt out and her hut had become dark. She knew she had to get some rest as she promised herself that every day until Gabriel's eighteenth birthday would be the happiest times of his life.

Gabriel ran into his mother's hut excitedly as he rushed through the front door. His eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and he couldn't be more excited. Finally reaching this age, Gabriel knew he could finally get a job and earn money to take care of his mother.

"Mother," Gabriel screamed when entering the hut. "Look what I caught." His mother turned from the metal pot boiling over the fireplace.

"It's a bunny for my birthday stew tomorrow. It's my favorite," he said, as he excitedly held up the dead rabbit by the tips of its ears.

"It looks delicious, darling. We'll add it to the stew after you wash up" she said, with a loving smile. Gabriel could swear his mother had a glint in her eye that looked like she was crying before he came into the room.

"Are you all right, mother? You look as if you've been crying. We don't have to eat rabbit stew tomorrow if you don't want too. I'll have a happy birthday no matter what because I get to spend it with you." Tara grasped the chair in reaction to the pain coursing through her heart caused by her son's words. He had no idea that today was the last day that he would ever see her and it broke her heart more than he could ever know.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm fine it's the onions in the stew making me tear up. Now go wash up while I skin the rabbit so we can put it in the stew." she said with a face as full of joy as the non-existent onions in the stew.

Gabriel rushed into the other room to wash up as his mother stared at him wondering how he had grown up so quickly.

Gabriel awoke the following morning with a surge of energy that not even Zeus's thunderbolts could muster. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he was about to eat his favorite meal with the woman who meant everything to him. Tara was busy setting the table for Gabriel's birthday meal as he ran up to it excitedly.

Tara had never seen food disappear food so quickly as Gabriel scarfed down the stew like it was the first meal he'd eaten in days.

"Honey slow down you're going to give yourself a stomach ache. I need my birthday boy to be well to gather some firewood later." she said with a loving smile, even though deep down she knew that would be their goodbye.

The fact that his mother wanted Gabriel to gather firewood was a big deal to him because she had never allowed him to do it before because he was too young. For the first time in his life his mother was treating him like an adult and Gabriel was thrilled. He put on his warmest jacket made of goat fur which he got after their old pet goat who used to steal their neighbors apples mysteriously disappeared two years ago.

"Honey wait. Before you go I have a present for you." she said anxiously as she pulled out a pendant in the shape of the sun from a basket underneath the table.

"This was something your father wanted me to give you when you turned eighteen. It's a bright orange pendant to remind you that no matter what happens in your life in even the darkest of times your father and I will always be with you". she said as she placed it around Gabriel's neck.

"Thank you mother it's beautiful. I love you." He hugged her with everything he had. Tara never thought a mother's heart could be broken from hearing her own son mutter those words until this very moment. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, a glimmer of Zeus's figure stood outside the hut as he nodded to her with purpose. Tara knew the time had come.

"You're welcome darling. It looks like the sun is beginning to set so you should get that firewood is we don't want to freeze tonight." she said as she adjusted the buttons on his jacket. As Gabriel walked towards the door she admired the young man he had become and the great things she knew he would accomplish in his future. As he closed the door behind him she muttered with a grief stricken face "remember we'll always be with you."

Gabriel raced with purpose towards the woods looking for the axe his mother always left near the front of the house for gathering firewood.

"That's strange, mother always leaves the axe in front of the house. Maybe she left it somewhere in the forest." as he scurried deeper into the woods past several bushes filled with berries being devoured by birds. During his sprint Gabriel spotted an oak tree that towered majestically over him as if created by Zeus himself.

"Wow what a beauty. But how am I supposed to cut it down without my axe." he wondered as he admired this freak of nature. Suddenly, without warning, a crackle of thunder rang through the forest as a bolt of lightning hit the tree causing it to come tumbling down.

"Not everyone needs an axe to collect firewood my child". a voice suddenly said as Gabriel looked around filled with dread. With a flash of lighting Zeus appeared in a surge of electricity in front of Gabriel.

"Do not be afraid my child. I mean you no harm. I've come to guide you into the next chapter of your life." he spoke as he reached out his hand to help Gabriel up after he had fallen from the shock of Zeus's lightning bolt cutting down the tree. Gabriel reluctantly reached out his hand and grasped Zeus as he was pulled to his feet. For Gabriel's whole life he had been told of the Greek gods but had never actually seen one.

"We must go Mount Olympus my child. It is there that all will be revealed to you and in time you will understand your true purpose in life." he said as he turned his gaze upwards to the sky. Gabriel couldn't wait to tell his mother he had met the king of the gods himself as he agreed to Zeus's wishes." In a flash of lighting Zeus and Gabriel disappeared from the Earth with the life Gabriel once knew disappearing just as quickly.

Never in Gabriel's life had he seen such beauty as he did when he was transported to Mount Olympus. The sky was filled with a golden hue that looked as if the clouds were raining golden nuggets. Rainbows blanketed the sky like a colorful masterpiece that was only meant for Gabriel's eyes and in the center of this mountain was a stone structure that glistened with silver as if it was calling to him silently.

"We are approaching the next chapter in your life my child. Are you ready? he asked sternly. Gabriel nodded in approval as they approached the balcony of the stone structure.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus my child. I have brought you here to assist in you in understanding the importance you bear for this world. Long ago the fates degreed that the Olympian gods time would pass to make way for the rule of a new leader. It is with our help that you will become that leader and lead the world into a new era of prosperity."

Gabriel stood motionless while staring out of the balcony processing all that Zeus had said to him. Why had he been chosen for such a role? His was nothing more than a simple boy living a simple life with his mother. At least that's what he thought until this very moment.

"What about my mother Zeus? How does she play a part in all of this " he asked with concerned eyes. Zeus huffed roughly as he turned away from Gabriel

"I'm afraid your mother's role in your life has come to an end my child. She has played her part in your life and I most now play mine. You will travel to the temples of the other gods on Mount Olympus and they will each bestow upon something that will aid you in your ascension." Gabriel was troubled by what Zeus was asking him to sacrifice but he knew that his mother would have been proud of him especially if he was helping the king of the gods himself. So with a reluctant glance and a heavy heart Gabriel embarked on his journey to the other temples with the pendant his mother gave as the only tie to the life he was leaving behind.

He began his journey towards the temple of Ares to collect the first of the many powers he would be given. Ares's temple was filled with idols in tribute to the god of war and littered with swords and suits of armor. In a flash of swirling flames the god of war appeared before Gabriel.

"In my opinion a mortal as young and inexperienced in the field of war as you has no place as the leader of the world. Even though I trust Zeus I have no intention of relinquishing my godhood so easily." Ares handed Gabriel a set of armor that shined with a menacing grey gloss. Ares reached for his broadsword hanging on the wall as he stared at Gabriel with a gaze that could cause even the mightiest warrior to tremble.

"If you are truly worthy of inheriting my position then you must allow me to strike you without fear. To flee as a coward is to fail as a leader so prepare yourself young one. Show me how brave you truly are." Even though the god of war raced towards him, Gabriel held his ground and did not retreat in even the slightest motion. Ares's sword deflected of the armor with a loud smash as an array of sparks littered the floor.

"You have proven yourself worthy young one. Perhaps I was wrong about you. Take this armor with you. It's impenetrability is as strong as the courage you have shown here today. But be advised young one, this was but one of many challenges the other gods will give you. Do not allow our faith in you to be misplaced." As the swirling flames of war surrounded Ares, his flesh began to melt as his sword fell to the floor. The god of war was no more.

Poseidon's temple was Gabriel's next destination as he approached the mighty structure surrounded by a raging sea. The inside of the temple was littered with statues in the form of the god of the sea and each of them were embedded with a golden trident. In the center of the temple was an opened parchment that showed the locations of all the ships in the world that were currently at sea. The name Ulysses was highlighted in bold as if he held some type of importance to Poseidon. Suddenly, a whirlpool of water began to rise from the ground as Poseidon took form in a body completely made of water.

"If you are to be in control of the world you will constantly be faced with rough waters. If you wish to inherit the powers of the sea you must show me that you do not fear it's wrath. You must swim to the deepest depths of the ocean and touch it's floor. If you can accomplish this task I will grant you the power to control the sea."

Gabriel began to think of how grateful he was that he had been a natural born swimmer since he was a young child. His mother would always tell him that it was in his blood. Gabriel dove into the ocean and began his descent to the ocean floor. The ocean's pressure began to take it's effect on Gabriel as his bones began to tighten and blood started coming out of his nose. His vision started to become hazy as the pain continually worsened with each downward motion. As the pain became too much for Gabriel and he lost consciousness, he suddenly felt an arm pull him up towards the surface.

Gabriel awoke with a jerk as he laid on the floor of Poseidon's temple coughing up seawater. Poseidon stood above him with a satisfied smile on his face.

" You have passed the test young one. Despite the sea nearly taking your life you refused to allow it to deter you from your goal. You showed me that the sea cannot control you and because of this I grant you the power to control it. When I am gone only you will be able to calm its savage wrath. Use this power wisely young one." was all he said as his watery body began to bubble and evaporate. As Poseidon's trident hit the temple floor with a resonating slam, Gabriel knew the god of the sea was no more.

As Gabriel left Poseidon's temple he could see Aphrodite's temple in the distance, which he decided would be his next destination. He approached the massive structure lined with lavish silk curtains and tributes of fruit to the goddess. Golden statues adorned with jewels were placed throughout her temple. Each one paid tribute to the beauty of her physical form and the love she spread throughout the world. In a flash of pink light more beautiful than the stars themselves the goddess of love appeared before Gabriel.

"You must be the young man that all of Mount Olympus keeps buzzing about. You're kind of cute for a mortal. I can sense that you have a good heart. But remember this young Gabriel, not all mortals' hearts are as valiant as yours. Therefore, I have a simple question for you. If you can answer this question I will grant you the power to calm even the darkest and angriest hearts. Of all the treasures you see before you in my temple which is the only one worthy to give to someone you love?"

Gabriel looked at the impressive collection of pearls, diamonds, tiaras, and gold coins that had been offered to the goddess. With a deep sigh he turned to Aphrodite to give his answer.

"None of these gifts I see here are worthy to give to someone you love. The true treasure of love lays within your chest my goddess. It is the gift of a loving heart that hold all value when in love. Although it may not look like much, it is the reason that love stays alive in our world."

With a radiant smile Aphrodite embraced Gabriel in a hug that made his face redder then the gems on her altar.

I'm proud of you Gabriel. You've shown me that even without a god's power you can see love in it's most important form. The goddess moved closer to Gabriel face as she kissed his forehead. My power is now your's little one and remember I've already brought love into the world and now it's your job to keep it alive." she said with a seductive smile and a wink as she faded away in a flash of pink light. Aphrodite had left her mark on the world and on Gabriel's heart.

The reality of Gabriel's situation started to become all too apparent as he approached Artemis's temple. The massive structure was lined with fur tributes to the goddess as well as the mounted heads of deer and elk. The statues showed her wielding a bow with a deer in her hand. This intimated Gabriel slightly and he continued into the temple. Suddenly, the sound of wind erupted into the temple as the goddess of the hunt appeared before him.

"There will be times in your life when an axe will not suffice in the field of battle. Eventually you will need to cut down more than just trees. Artemis pointed to a chair in the distance as she summoned a young girl with an apple on her head. If you can shoot the apple on her head in one shot I will grant you my golden bow and arrows. But be warned child, should you miss, her blood will be on your hands."

Gabriel reluctantly raised his bow as he aimed at the apple on the young girl's head. He could see the look of terror on her face as a single tear came down her cheek. With the force of his guilt keeping the arrow in his hand Gabriel lowered the bow.

"I cannot do it my goddess. If I were to miss I would be no better then a murderer. That is a burden I could not bare even if it's means I am unworthy of your gift."

Artemis snapped her fingers as the young girl disappeared. She approached Gabriel and laid her hand respectfully on his shoulder.

" By being able to recognize when certain things are more important then the kill in a hunt you have truly proven yourself worthy young one. As a reward, I grant you my golden bow and arrows. They have the power to pierce any material in the world including the armor my brother Ares has given you. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands young one." she said with stern glance as she began to dissolve in a flurry of dying leaves that cracked and scattered with the wind. The goddess of the hunt was no more.

Athena's temple was his next destination as he approached her temple. The building was filled with books of the untold history of the world and adorned with abacuses. Her statue depicted her as a majestic and courageous hero to the people. Her calm life-like expression on her statue intrigued Gabriel as he examined it closely. Suddenly the statue began to move as it was bathed in a transcendent golden light and the goddess of wisdom revealed herself.

"Your curiosity will get you far in life young one as it is through curiosity that you can collect wisdom. This wisdom will allow you to have an understanding of all things in the world and truly become one with the people. I intend to test your wisdom on this day young one, by asking you a simple riddle. Answer correctly and I will bestow upon you this golden book. Its blank pages have the power to call upon any information you seek by simply calling it forth aloud. I can be stolen or given away and you will live; yet you cannot live without me. What am I?"

Gabriel pondered the question as he stood with his knuckles pressed against his cheek in deep thought. Then suddenly the answer became as clear to him as the morning sun.

" A human heart!" he said with such an urgency that the goddess herself even showed a shocked expression. She walked over to Gabriel as she placed the book in his hands.

You have shown me that you have the ability to think diligently in even the most complex scenarios. Therefore, take this book so there will be no bounds of wisdom that you cannot reach. Remember young one that there is no knowledge that is not power." she said as she returned to her original pose and transformed back into a statue. The statue began to shutter and crack as it fell to the floor and shattered in a whirlwind of golden dust. The goddess of wisdom had taught her last lesson.

Gabriel's next destination filled him a dread more chilling then the first breeze in winter. In order to get to Hade's temple Gabriel had to travel to the land of the dead. The screams of the damned surrounded Hade's temple as he approached its dreary black gates. The River Styx could be seen off in the distance with a clocked figure paddling a boat as Gabriel entered the temple. The walls were draped in depressing dark grey cloths as the god of the underworld appeared before Gabriel.

"If you are to be the new leader of the people young one you must be able to make difficult decisions. You will have the responsibility to determine which mortals live and which will die. Therefore, I present to you this old man named Sisyphus. He has lived a happy life and had raised many happy children. However, he is on his deathbed and now you must decide his fate. Shall I let him live or allow him to die?"

Gabriel stared at the frail old man laying before him as considered what he should do. After careful consideration he approached Hades with his decision.

" Please my lord, allow him to pass over. He has lived a life of peace and joy that so few get to experience. His time on this world has been fulfilled happily. To keep him alive in this state of illness would only prolong his suffering." Hades waved his hands over Sisyphus's body as he ascended into Heaven.

" I am proud of you young one. You've shown me that you are able to recognize death as more then just an end to one's life. It is also a relief to those who deserve peace. Therefore, I grant you the power to heal any wound no matter how fatal. Do not forget that fate claims all things in time young one. This includes even gods." he said as a sphere of dark red energy erupted in his chest as his skeleton hit the ground. Hades time among the living had come to an end.

The columns of Zeus's temple began to shake as lighting crackled above the mountain. The sky glowed with a reddish hue as Zeus looked out from the balcony. He knew their time had come he just hoped Gabriel would be able to withstand the weight of the world as he had done for so many years. Zeus only wished he could have told Gabriel the truth of why he was chosen but he knew it would make things more difficult for him.

"Being a God is hard enough without knowing you're the son of Zeus" was all he could think as Gabriel approached him from the distance.

"I was here from the beginning when I breathed life into the human race. I am glad that in the end they will be in good hands. As our time comes to a close my child I grant you the power of immortality and my lightning bolts. No man will ever smite you down and you will forever be known from this day forward as the god of the people. Take care my child and never forget the faith that I have entrusted in you." was all he said in a final breath as he slowly faded away into nothing. His time in this world had come to an end.

With a heavy heart Gabriel stood on the balcony of Mount Olympus reflecting on the future that awaited him. He decided that he would allow all the temples of the old gods to remain standing in order to honor the roles they had played in history. Gabriel knew that they had paved the way for the future and that the new future could only be built on the foundation of the old one.

"I promise that in honor of the Olympian gods I will make sure that this era will be for the people." he said, as he stared out at the rising sun. In a sudden bright flash of golden electricity, Gabriel returned to the land of mortals to fulfill his destiny as the leader of the new world.


End file.
